The Shadows
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: The Shadows are coming, the Shadows are coming! Awakened after thousands of years and here to eat Celestial Mages and awaken there leader to eat every single magic in the world, and the only one to stop it is a girl named Lucy Heartfilia who must find the 12 keys, and learn new magic or watch her world fall to darkness. Rated M for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating M just for safety because there is going to be death, blood and maybe lemons depends on what you guys think on the lemons but there is death and a HUGE amount of blood! ENJOY!~**

* * *

**Prologue**

A girl with light blue almost silver colored hair ran through the dark streets of a town, she could hear her bare feet against the street fear was rippling through her body. She ran faster through the empty streets as she could feel the things chasing after her, there laughter filled the streets, while tears prickled down her face and she touched her keys once again wishing that she had enough power to open one of there gates again. She turned a corner trying to stay in the light and out of the shadows as she saw her guild just up ahead she was so close! _I'm going to make it!_ Runs through her mind as she starts to climb the steps.

Her hands reached out for the guild doors a smile appearing on her face before it turned into a look of horror as instead of touching the guild doors with safety and her friends inside her hands touched shadows, and not the shadows of her dear Rogue. No. These shadows that were going for her blood. The shadows grabbed onto her there laughter filling the air as they started to drag her down the stairs her head hitting the steps and making her cry in pain but no one could hear her as she was slowly dragged away.

The girl grabbed her gold and silver keys to touch her lips to them and whispered "I love you... I hope we will see each other again in another life.." before she throw her keys up onto the guild steps and watched as they shinned in the dark before all she saw was shadows. Claws ripped into her clothes tearing through them and driving into her sides. She screamed as she felt there claws dig in and slash at her, blood started to flow down her sides as she screamed in pain.

Teeth sank into her shoulder blades ripping out blood while laughter filled the air, she felt teeth start to sink into her neck as claws ripped into her face. Suddenly she felt the claws and teeth leave and she started to hope it was all over and that the Shadows would leave alone. Her hope was crushed as she was flipped over onto her back and she stared up into the Shadows faces. She saw three faces but heard more voices of laughter around her, and felt tears fall down as a rippling scream left her mouth as a mouth full of razor sharp teeth sunk down at her and she felt a tug on her soul, no her life force. A small ball of silver left her mouth and she felt the world going black as she died but not before seeing the creature eat it and the small thread that was keeping her and the silver ball together snapped killing her.

The Shadows that didn't get the small ball of silver snap and growl at each other anger at not getting food. The ones who didn't get some of the silver ball started to rip and tear at the poor girl's dead body. Arms, and legs flew deeper into the shadows who ripped them apart tell only pieces were left, the rest of her body was torn from her head and ripped apart to tell suddenly one of the shadows let out a loud screech as it picked up the scent of another Celestial Mage. The _last _Celestial mage out there and her name is Lucy Heartfillia.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Lucy laid on the floor inside a cave her brown eyes looked around it as she slowly started to get to her feet as she noticed the light around started to disappear. Warning bells ran through Lucy's head, she turns and starts to back away as the light in front of her disappears before she spins around and starts to sprint through the cave following the light. Lucy reaches for her keys hoping to summon Loke, or Virgo even Aquarius! But she found nothing at her side her keys are gone. Suddenly she heard voices and almost froze but kept running as they said "__Run little girl run, for the Shadows are coming to play and you can't escape for you are the prey." The voices are filled with darkness and evil as well as laughter as they chase after Lucy enjoying there game with her._

_Lucy screamed for Loke as she ran faster but her loyal lion didn't appear at her side to save her like he always does. Lucy felt fear go through her she cried out for her loyal lion then started to scream for Natsu, Ezra, Gray even Happy! Yet no one came to save her. Suddenly Lucy felt claws grab her leg tripping her down onto the ground, she screamed and clawed at the ground as she tried to get up while kicking the thing that grabbed her leg but it did nothing as she was dragged from the light and into the darkness of the shadows._

_"We have you now strongest one, you will feed us your life and we will finally be full! Not like those weak ones who barley had enough power in there life force to feed one of us. But you. You have enough to feed us all!" Lucy twisted around and saw razor sharp teeth coming towards her while whispers around her said "Food, food!" Lucy screamed while tears poured down her face._

_Lucy punched out into the shadows trying to get free but only felt more claws dig into her grabbing her and pulling her closer while tearing at her flesh making pool of her blood appear around her while she screamed and tried to fight. Suddenly she saw a blinding light fill the cave knocking the Shadows away as they hissed in pain and ran off but there laughter could still be heard. Lucy didn't move just closed her eyes waiting to die but opened them when nothing came to just see she was in a white room and wasn't bleeding._

_Lucy jumped as a soft, warm, loving voice spoke saying __"My dear child calm yourself for this is only a dream but there is much truth in it. Those Shadows are real and coming for you. They already got your friend Yukino before I could warn her. But you my dear must live on and get away from them before they feed off you are the whole of the Celestial world will be lost forever and there leader will be free to kill every human with magic in them. You must find the 6 keys of Light and the 6 of Darkness to help you in this battle an-! Wake up now! There almost on you! Wake up!" The voice was screaming now as Lucy started to wake up._

GASP!

Lucy sat up in bed heart pounding as she grabbed her keys from where they were on her nightstand like she always kept them. She flicked on her light while grabbing Loke's key and saying "Open the gate of the lion! Loke!" Loke appeared besides her and instead of flirting like always he moved in front of Lucy and watched the shadows around her room a deep growl rumbling from his throat before he grabbed Lucy lifting her up into his arms not caring that she was only in a tank top and short shorts as he opened her window and jumped out right as claws appeared where they had just been standing.

"Loke! The shadows! There following us!" Lucy cried out as she dug her nails into his jacket while he ran faster towards the guild. Lucy watched as the Shadows moved towards them staying in the shadows. She could hear there laughter echo in her ears as Loke ran then suddenly Loke felt something grab onto his leg and he yelled "Virgo!" Virgo appeared moments before Loke throw Lucy through the air and into Virgo's waiting arms.

Virgo caught Lucy before she turned and started to run her feet pounding into the ground as she ran faster and faster towards the guild while Loke battled against the shadows all three of them glad that there weren't many people out at this time of day but Fairy Tail should at least have people to help. Lucy looked back and watched as Loke was finally taken down as claws dug into him and ripped him apart forcing him back into the Celestial World while Lucy screamed "LOKE!"

"Do not worry Princess, brother is okay." Virgo told her as she pushed her full speed as she saw the guild just ahead. Virgo suddenly felt claws go through her stomach making her cry out in pain as she then said "I'm sorry, but please call another spirit Princess!" before she disappeared as she throw Lucy like Loke did but instead of being caught Lucy landed roughly on the ground cuts appearing as she rolled then winced in pain as she sat up to see the Shadows hissing and laughing coming towards her. Lucy grabbed another one of her keys and turned it while saying "Open the gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

Aquarius appeared besides her and lifted her vase while saying "You will not touch my Master!" Lucy went flying backwards into the guild doors forcing them open as she landed a bit inside catching everyone's attention before Aquarius let out a scream of pain as the Shadows attacked her, her water doing next to nothing as the Shadows tore through the water, then her before leaping through the open guild doors and grabbed onto Lucy. Lucy screamed in pain as three claws dug into her side. Flashes of fire and ice went right at the Shadows hitting them but doing next to nothing as they kept dragging Lucy towards the doors to eat her.

A giant hand went out and slammed into the Shadows but they just came back seconds later, swords sliced into the Shadows but they didn't notice as one went to bite into Lucy lightning crackled then hit it sending it screeching back. More lightning crackled in the air hitting the Shadows sending them back and away from Lucy before she closes her eyes as she hears Laxus's voice say "Lightning Dragon ROAR!" The lightning smashes into the Shadows making screams of pain fill the air before the turn and leave but one of the Shadows stop and hiss "We will return!" before leaving with the rest of the Shadows.

The guild was silent with shock while Lucy just lay on the floor tears starting to fall from her eyes as started to cry from fear and from the loss of her friend Yukino. She closed her eyes as footsteps ran to her and she heard Ezra yell "Happy! Go get Wendy!" before it all went black.

* * *

**Hehehe... I need to stop getting ideas in my head! But aaannnyyyways I do like Yukino but she had to die for this story sorry all you Yukino people!**

**PS: Vote on my Poll!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucy laid in the bed inside the guild infirmary her eyes closed as she tried to fall asleep but felt a small prickle of fear come up into her as she thought about how those things had so easily got into her dreams before she had every seen them! She thought back to what she had seen of them and remembered the voices of laughter and joy at hunting her down like she was a mouse and they were the cat that was just toying with its food! Lucy opened her brown eyes and touched a hand to her side were three tiny scars could be seen on her side from where one had gotten its claws into her skin, even when Wendy healed her three tiny scars were left over.

She sighed and half thought about going and facing the guild but froze as she thought about how they would want answers when she had none to give except that they were after to kill her and that they killed Yukino. Lucy picked up her keys and gently traced them before stopping and looking at Capricorn's key and thought _Maybe Capricorn will have some answers for me... And not more questions._

Lucy held the key out and formed a golden gate in her mind as she said "Open the gate of the goat! Capricorn!" Lucy watched as Capricorn appeared before her light gold sparkles raining down for a moment before disappearing. "How can I help you Lucy?" he asked as he looked down at his master. Lucy smiled slightly before saying "Capricorn can you please give me some answers on what is going on? Like why were shadows chasing me? Is Yukino really dead!? What were those shadow things, what are the six keys of light and darkness? And why did only Laxus's lightning work on them!?"

Capricorn stiffened at Lucy's question before saying "I am sorry Lucy but I can not answer your questions."

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"Because Princess only the Celestial King can answer them." Loke's weak voice spoke out form where he had appeared in a chair close to Lucy's bed his face clearly showing pain as he was not fully healed yet. Loke paused for a moment before tapping his chin and saying "Well I can answer one of those questions but it will most likely just make you think of more so you will have to wait tell the king comes to talk to you or brings you to him."

"I hope Mustache man will come here I don't want the guild to worry like they will if I disappear for weeks or months and have them worry themselves to death while i'm only in the Celestial World for a couple hours." Lucy said while laying back on her bed before freezing as she hears the noises of the guild go silent and look at Loke who says "The king is coming, and I will be leaving I need to go back and heal more Capricorn will stay with you my sweet Princess." Loke kisses Lucy hand gentle before winking and leaving her with Capricorn as the king appears in human size.

"Mustache Man!" Lucy cried out happily as he stood besides her bed looking the same except he was shorter about as tall as Laxus, and his mustache still went all the way to his feet. He grinned at her as he froze time before he sat in a chair that Loke had been in moments before. "Lucy... What I am about to tell you is one of the Celestial World's deepest most kept secret and a few know of it."

"Is-Is it okay for me to know then?" Lucy asked wondering what the secret is.

"Yes, because your the one who will have to lead the army against this new threat, but first let me explain everything to you." The Celestial King was silent for a moment as he thought about what to say before he began. "A long long time ago when the first Celestial Spirit came to Earthland the first Celestial Mage was made and more after but that first one wanted more and more power from the Celestial World. Back then humans were freely aloud to come and go in the Celestial World because we loved them so much and they loved us back, but I guess you can say that was are first mistake in allowing so many to come into the Celestial World.

"The first Celestial Mage was a man named Enos, he was always bringing books into the Celestial World for us and was one of the kindest mages you could ever find at the beginning but then he started to turn cold when we allowed him to come and see the royal family. My father at the time was the Celestial King with my mother as the Queen. When Enos first meet me he was kind but that kindness soon left as I started to show him all my power that I have at the time I was to stupid to understand why he was becoming so cold everyone wondered then." The Celestial King was silent for a moment a tear escaped from his eyes before he spoke in almost a whisper "He killed the king and queen and would have killed me to if it were not for a very young Leo.

Enos as it was, was banished from the Celestial World forever along with the rest of the humans except for you my dear. The other humans became anger with us for closing our world from them and started to treat my fellow spirits like shields inside of friends. But Enos he still wanted my power and soon began to make a force of dark magic that could make shadows come alive and would only listen to his commands. He began to use that magic so much that he started to control him tell he was also a living shadow like the creatures he made and soon he started to lead an army of shadows against regular mages and Celestial mages.

Enos was able to rip the souls and powers from regulars mages and Celestial mages, while his creations were only able to rip and eat Celestial Mage souls. The battle only lasted about an hour but it was one of the longest hours of all of are lives, at the end of it, it looked like the Celestial Mages and regular mages would lose but then twelve Celestial Mages joined all there power together to form 12 keys. 6 made of light, and 6 made of darkness and with the help of those keys the mages were able to seal Enos and his shadows away, but now it seems someone has broken the lock on the Shadows and the gaining power to let Enos out again and it will be a battle that no one will win."

The Celestial King finished looking years older while Lucy was fighting the urge to cry before shaking her head and saying "Those 12 keys could end those creatures for good right?"

"That is what I believe but no one knows where the keys are and the spirits that are in the keys have hidden themselves deep in the Celestial World that even _I_ don't know where they are."

Lucy was silent for a moment before grinning and saying "Then I guess I have a mission in my hands and that is to find those 12 keys, defeat the shadows and make sure that seal is still on Enos." Lucy throw a fist into the air and yelled "I'm all fired up!" The king looked at her for a moment before leaving Earthland as she yelled that.

The door opened seconds later after the king left to show Laxus and Master standing there giving her an odd look as she had a fist thrown up in the air. "What are you doing blondie?"

Lucy blinked at Laxus before saying "I'm getting fired up for my new mission to defeat the Shadows."

"Do you mean those shadows that _I_ had to destroy for ya blondie? I doubt you could destroy them." Laxus said with a smirk. Lucy just huffed at him while Master watched before saying "Lucy, my child while do you think you can defeat them by yourself?"

"Well I know knew their weak against lightning so that will help me defeat them easily." Lucy told him.

"But you don't use lightning magic." Master told her back.

"Yeah but..." Lucy mumbled the last part to softly for even Laxus to catch.

"Oi what'd you say blondie?" Laxus asked.

"You know your blonde to right?" Lucy asked Laxus while he just 'tch' before she said "Gemini can turn into Laxus and use his lightning dragon slayer magic." Both Master and Laxus looked at her in shock before Laxus growled "Since when have those things been able to turn into me!?"

"Those 'things' are Celestial Spirits you idiot! And they've been able to turn into you since I had them copy you and almost the whole guild a couple months ago encase someone started to attack there friends and we need to know there weaknesses."

Laxus felt a tick mark grow on his head before he growled "And what happens if you start to attack the guild? Your know all of our weakness!"

"Gemini has orders if that ever happens to destroy all there files on everyone and to not copy them again." Lucy answered back before she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. "Now, I have to be going."

"Lucy" Master spoke as he seemed to be thinking "instead of having your spirits turn into Laxus how about Laxus help you with this task!" Master smiled as he suddenly thought about Laxus and Lucy falling in love and him having grand kids. Laxus glared at him with such a look that if looks could kill Gramps would be dead. "Oh! No Master I can't ask Laxus to help me!"

"Yeah, Gramps she doesn't need my help!"

"Lucy, you will let Laxus help you with this and Laxus you _will_ go and help Lucy with this." Master said "Now Lucy rest and you both can go wherever you must tomorrow!" he then left both mages alone with Laxus glaring after him and Lucy starting to fear what was going to happen with Laxus as her partner in the future.

* * *

**Yay Chapter 2 is FINALLY up and going! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy looked tiny compared to the man she stood next to at the train station and of course both looked tiny compared to the guild full of crying mages standing behind them, making them get weird looks from people getting on and off trains while others just thought _Fairy Tail's being strange again _before going to do whatever. Lucy sighed as she pried Happy off of her arm and handed him to a crying Wendy before looking over towards Laxus who had Erza standing in front of him a sword out. Lucy stepped closer and listened as she heard Erza say "If you dare let Lucy get hurt or if you hurt her in any way I _will_ neuter you." she pointed the sword lower towards Laxus's lower area while staring him straight in the eyes.

Laxus gulped and went to answer when Lucy appeared between him and sword making Erza bring it back so as not to hurt the blonde. Lucy smiled at Erza before saying "Don't worry Erza! Laxus won't let anything happen to me since were friends! You don't need to worry or threaten him with neutering." Erza gave a firm nod before sheathing her sword and glaring at the lightning mage who seemed happy for the first time ever that their train was there and grabbed the other blonde to drag her on board.

"Bye Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, Carla, and everyone else!" Lucy shouted out behind her as Laxus pulled her onto the train while trying to ignore the fact that Natus had growled out only loud enough for dragon slayer ears to pick up "You let Luce get hurt and I'll burn you to a crisp in your sleep." Laxus snickered at that thought before thinking on how Erza and Gray would help him and could feel the pain already coming to him if so much as a strand of hair was out of place on her pretty little head.

Laxus finally let Lucy go before dropping into his seat and letting out a sigh before letting out a loud threatening growl as some people looked like they were going to try and seat next to the blonde across from him. The said people turned tail and looked for a different seat. "Laxus! Why did you do that!?"

"1 were going to talk about these keys and don't need others to hear about it and 2 if your team heard I let some stranger hit on you before we even left the station do you really think i'm going to live that long?" Laxus asked as he leaned back in his seat ready to fight his motion sickness that was going to kick in as soon as the train started to go. "Well when you put it that way I can see why you growled at them." Lucy said.

"Now blondie tell me where were going. I didn't get a chance to look or ask because of your team and almost the whole guild giving me death threats or in Erza case threaten to cut my dick off." Laxus said then felt himself pale as the train started to move and started to go through every curse word he knew in his head while listen to blondie give a soft giggle before snapping "Your blonde to! And where going to Cellec."

"That's on... *Huff*.. the other side... *huff*... of Fiore.." Laxus managed to get out while wincing in slight pain from his motion sickness that only his team know of. "Hey Laxus? Are you okay?"

"I'm...*huff* fine."

Lucy looked at him for a moment before her eyes got wide then she smiled slyly and said "Your not motion sick are you?" Laxus froze for barley a second before saying "Of course not!" then turned his head away while curling his fingers into his arms after he crossed them determined not to show weakness to her. Lucy giggled before saying "Hmmm and what if I said I know away to help with motion sickness?" Laxus felt his ears perk up at that but he just looked at the window not saying a word. "But since your _not_ motion sick I guess I won't tell you."

"What is it?" Laxus asked in between grinding his teeth together.

Lucy felt her grin widen before she said "You need to close your eyes and do what I tell you okay?" Laxus nodded and closed his eyes not noticing the evil smile on Lucy's face. "Open the gate of the twins! Gemini!" Lucy said while holding there gold key out. The twins appeared before her floating in the air and cheerfully saying "Lucy!"

Lucy giggled before mouthing 'Turn into Erza and knock Laxus out.' before saying "Please turn into Wendy and help Laxus with his motion sickness." the twins giggled before waiting tell Lucy had moved to seat near Laxus and gave them a thumbs up to turn into Erza. Gemini-Erza lifted her fist back and slammed the armor covered fist into Laxus's gut making him open his eyes and let out a gasp in pain before he fell over his head falling into Lucy's lap while she fought and lost the battle to laugh along with the twins who she was having stay out and keep her company.

"Lucy why are you keeping us out?" Gemi asked as he sat besides his twin in the booth in front of Lucy and the sleeping Laxus who they may or may not have loved hitting and knocking him out. Lucy smiled at them before saying "Well I figured i'm going to need to work on keeping you and my other keys out longer in battles and besides I don't really want to be alone right now encase the Shadows attack i'll need you to turn into Laxus and use lightning to fend them off." Lucy was silent for a moment before saying 'You have him on file already right? Or do you still need to get him on file since you said you still had to keep a couple more mages in Fairy Tail on file."

"No we already have him." Mini said "We just need to get the Master of Fairy Tail and the exceeds then were have everyone from Fairy Tail on file!" Lucy smiled and looked down at Laxus before deciding that this was probably the only time she would be able to answer a question that had been haunting her since she could remember and reach a hand towards his head before pausing to make sure he was still asleep then started to stroke his hair almost gasping in shock at how soft it was even through it was so spiky!

"Lucy if you don't stop that he'll figure it out." Mini warned Lucy making her cringe and stopping stroking Laxus's head with a slight look of horror on her face before she said "Yo-your right Mini."

"If you want we could turn into him and read his thoughts!" Gemi said happily for some reason always loving to turn into people and read there thoughts even though Lucy never asks them to unless it's for a mission. "No, Gemi I don't really want to know I don't think I could take it if he ever found _that_ secret besides you two are the only ones who know and that's only because you found out when you turned into me daring the GMG."

They both giggle as they remember all the naughty images that had flew into there minds when they had changed into Lucy and were shocked at how she wasn't as innocent as the guild of Fairy Tail thought she was. "We never knew you had such dirty thoughts Lucy." Gemi and Mini said together and laughed as Lucy's face went red before she giggled and laughed with them before saying "Yeah, no one knows either besides you two and it's our little secret right?"  


"Of course!" they both said before smiling and deciding to watch over there master as she drifted into sleep not knowing that the dragon slayer in her lap had been faking his sleep for awhile now and was wondering just who her dirty thoughts were about and was planning on finding out.

* * *

**I've always thought that Lucy would have Gemini copy everyone in the guild because she could have a pretty bad ass army with those two and would probably be near unstoppable. Who else thinks this?... Comments?**


End file.
